Maura, The Sneaky One
by revailex
Summary: Maura is pretty sneaky, but just how is she? Read to find out! See warnings/disclaimers/notes inside. Just a one-shot, first R&I fic lol.


**Author's Note: **So this is my first every Rizzoli & Isles story. I just love the show and finally decided to write something for the fandom lol. Hope you like it, please review!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing and no one related to Rizzoli & Isles. But oh, how I wish I did lol.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Rated M for some language, femslash lovin', bondage, and a little talk of strangulation related to the random victim.  
><strong>Again, hope you like! :)<br>**

* * *

><p>Maura Isles had a very kinky side to her.<p>

Jane had yet to find out about it.

It's not that Maura was ashamed of it, but it just hadn't really come up yet. They'd only been dating for about five months, and both had wanted to wait a while and see where the relationship went before making love.

And when they finally did make love, it was amazing.

And after making love for the first time, they fucked for about three hours straight.

Thinking about that sent a shot of arousal through her, but she pushed it away as she finished up the last bit of paperwork she had for the day. She had determined that the man currently lying on her table had died from strangulation, and all that was left for her for the day was to deliver the paperwork to the Homicide Unit's office.

She could always have one of the interns take it up, but she liked to do it herself. If anything, it was an excuse to see her girlfriend, even if only for a few minutes at a time.

She made her way up to the office, and nodded to the people that she passed. When she spotted her girlfriend she immediately made her way towards her, and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. Jane stiffened slightly out of surprise, but once she realized who it was she relaxed into the embrace.

They were out to everyone at work. In Jane's own words, "I don't give a fuck what others think and I want them to know how lucky I am that I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world, and I'm not ashamed of us at all." Maura felt the same way, but in longer and somewhat more eloquent wording.

Other than the occasional good-natured teasing that happened to everyone in a relationship, no one gave them any real hard times about being together.

One of the newer recruits had tried to once, with a very off-color remark about Maura. He realized how bad of an idea it was when Jane then proceeded to punch him in the mouth, then kick him in the crotch. Everyone else watched with amusement as it happened, because none of them really liked his attitude. He tried to file a report on it, but somehow, it had "mysteriously" disappeared in all the paperwork, thanks to Korsak.

Even though Maura chastised her for using violence, she was secretly pleased that Jane had defended her honor. And Jane was glad she did it, especially when she and Maura snuck down to the M.E.'s office for some heated making out time.

The brunette turned in her embrace to face her, and greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby, what brings you up here? Did you finish on Mr. Smith's autopsy?" Jane asked as she eyed the folders in Maura's hands.

"Yes, I determined that he died from the result of the arresting of respiration resulting from the forced occlusion of the air passage."

Even though Jane had heard Maura's clinical talk dozens and dozens of times, but there were still times when it didn't make sense to her, and this was one of them.

"Maur? Like, English that I can understand please?" she asked as she placed a hand on the smaller woman's hip.

"He was strangled, Jane." Maura said as she placed one of the folders in Jane's free hand.

"Okay. Let me just give this to Frost, and then we can head out for the night. Meet you at the car?" Jane waited for Maura to nod in agreement before going to find Frost.

Maura walked back down to her office, smirking as she looked down at what was in the other folder, the metal of the object glinting under the light.

She loved how Jane could sometimes, very rarely, be so wonderfully unobservant. She hadn't seen Maura quietly, but quickly, slip the handcuffs that Jane carried off of her belt loop and into the folder before she noticed.

She silently hoped that Jane wouldn't notice, and if she did, think that she had just misplaced them and grab a spare pair she kept in her desk at work.

When she got back to her office, she grabbed her bag and hid the handcuffs at the bottom of it, and returned the folder to a stack to be reused, as it didn't have anything else in it.

Walking up to Jane's car, she saw Jane was already there, leaning against it as she waited for her.

As Maura approached, Jane opened the passenger door for her, and Maura smiled at her as she stepped in.

When Jane walked over to the other side of the car and got in, she started the ignition and then looked over at her companion.

"Your place or mine tonight, babe?" she asked as she reached over to take Maura's hand.

"Let's stay at yours, but can we stop at mine first? I need to grab some clothes and such."

"Sure." Jane replied as she leaned across the seat to kiss her girlfriend gently.

They kissed for a few more moments before gently breaking apart, and Jane set off in the direction of Maura's house.

* * *

><p>After Maura ran in to grab some clothes and some <em>other things<em>, she returned to the car and smirked internally as Jane drove to her apartment. Once they arrived, she decided to put her plan into action.

Faking a yawn, Maura looked over at Jane, who had walked to the couch to pet Jo Friday.

"Jane, I'm a little tired. Could we take a short nap before starting on dinner?" she asked as she walked towards Jane, taking her hand.

Jane smiled at her, and just nodded as they walked to the bedroom. Both kicked off their shoes and socks before settling into the bed, Jane draping an arm around Maura's middle as she snuggled back into Jane.

Maura pretended to fall asleep, regulating her breathing so she could trick Jane into thinking she had. After about ten minutes, she felt Jane turn onto her back, arms under her head like she usually slept. Maura heard the brunette's breath evening, and knew she had fallen asleep. After a few more minutes, she gently eased herself to the side of the bed, where she had just _happened_ to set her purse down. Digging through it until the found the handcuffs, she slowly turned herself around to face Jane.

Making sure to move without jostling the bed or the brunette too much, she threaded the handcuffs through the vertical slats of the headboard. She then gently lifted each of Jane's arms and slid the cuffs around each wrist, making sure they were tight but not too tight.

After pressing a light kiss to the brunette's forehead, she eased herself off of the bed and quietly made her way to the bathroom, where she changed into the other thing she had brought. Having just bought it a week ago, this was her first time wearing it, and she hoped Jane would like it. She looked one final time into the mirror, ran her fingers through her hair a few times, then smiled and made her way back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Standing on Jane's side of the bed, she looked at her for a moment longer before lightly running her hand down her cheek, repeating the action with a little more pressure, watching as her eyes fluttered open at the contact.<p>

Her eyes opened slowly, still a little sleepy, until she saw what Maura was wearing. At the sight, she was very, very awake with arousal flowing through her.

Maura stood there, about a foot away from her. Dressed in nothing but a black lace bra that really displayed her breasts quite well, and a pair of barely-there underwear, made almost entirely of lace. The outfit, with the hair that had been mussed up just right, and the look on her face, it made Jane just want to take her right then and there.

She fully intended to do so, and went to reach out, but then just realized that she was restrained from doing so. She tilted her head back to see handcuffs, her _own_ handcuffs, restraining her from doing what she most wanted to, which was to fuck her girlfriend until she saw stars.

However, Maura had a different idea in mind. Standing there, she reached out a hand that trailed down the lanky brunette, starting at her throat and down to in between her legs, caressing lightly before removing her hand, a whimper working its way through Jane's lips.

"So Jane, do you like what you see?" Maura practically purred as she asked, and the tone made Jane's voice even huskier when she replied.

"God yes, Maur… You're so fucking hot, you know that?"

Maura smiled at the restrained brunette, and sauntered even closer over to her. Leaning over Jane, she checked on the restraints, making sure that Jane got an eyeful of the breasts in the bra, but not close enough for her to make contact. She could tell by the frustrated noise that came from below her that it was working.

Pausing for only a moment, she straightened herself back up. She watched as Jane's eyes traced down her body again. Maura flushed lightly under the gaze, skin darkening only slightly. She licked her lips before moving onto the bed, straddling Jade's slim hips. She leaned towards Jane's neck, trailing kisses from the bottom of it up to her ear, and whispered into her ear.

"You're so hot when you're completely at my mercy."

Jane just moaned as one of Maura's deft hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her stomach, feeling her abs contracting with every movement. She whispered into her ear again.

"And you know what I'm going to do while you're like this?"

"W-what?" Jane asked, voice unsteady with arousal.

"I'm going to fuck myself, and you're going to watch every minute of it."

Jane lost mostly all coherency at the thought of that. The images that assaulted her brain made her clench her legs together to try and relieve the ache that was quickly building in between her thighs.

She lay there, slack-jawed, as Maura stood up and got off the bed. Jane whined at the sudden loss of contact, and watched as Maura shed the bra first, teasing her nipples gently.

She then moved her hands lower, hooking her fingers into the material as she tugged them down, sliding them gracefully down her hips and her legs.

The thrill of seeing Maura naked was never not a thrill for Jane, especially with what she knew was about to come.

Maura again sauntered over to Jane, and placed her knees on either side of her head. Jane just looked up at her, eyes wide as she stared at Maura's glistening core, wanting to taste her girlfriend so badly.

She tried to stretch her neck up, to get just a little taste, but Maura just lifted herself up and away from her girlfriend's wanting mouth.

"No, Jane, you have to watch as I fuck myself. And if you're good, then maybe you'll get a taste. Understand?" Maura asked as she trailed a hand down her own stomach, stopping right above her core.

Jane just nodded frantically, eyes never leaving in between Maura's legs, the wetness in between her own legs matching, if not exceeding that of Maura's.

She watched as Maura slipped the hand lower, stopping to rub across her clit. She let out breathy moans, each one sending little electric shocks down Jane's spine.

Maura then slipped two fingers inside herself, and Jane once again lost it. Seeing Maura doing this, hovering over her face, just inches from where she wanted to put her mouth, and the noises she was making, made Jane's hips buck up and hitting nothing but air, moaning in desperation.

She watched for a few more minutes before her hips bucked up again, the aching in her core becoming almost too much to bear.

"Maur, p-please, let me taste you, touch me, let me do something, p-p-please Maur!" she said, desperation evident in her voice. Maura just smirked down and withdrew her fingers and held them up to Jane, who quickly took them into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Maura.

Maura's eyes rolled back as Jane's tongue worked around her fingers, and she decided that Jane had suffered enough for now. She pulled her hand back, and ran her other hand through Jane's hair.

"Okay baby, go ahead." Maura said as she lowered herself onto Jane's face.

That was all Jane needed as she worked on her girlfriend, so happy to be finally able to feel her girlfriend on her lips. She licked up her slit once, collecting the wetness, before moving up and attaching her lips to the throbbing clit.

Jane knew that the other woman wasn't going to last long, and she flicked her tongue even faster against her. She felt the hand in her hair tighten against her scalp, and with one final arch of Maura's hips, she came with a breathy moan, thighs clenching around Jane's head.

After a moment, Maura lifted herself up and moved onto the other side of the bed. She began peppering kisses onto Jane's neck as she quickly slid a hand underneath Jane's pants and underwear.

Gasping slightly at how wet she was, she quickly slid in three fingers as she bit down on Jane's neck, causing her to yell and arch up at the sensations. Thrusting in and out quickly while nipping at her neck, she felt Jane begin to tremble. She swiped a thumb over her clit as she thrust in once more, moving to kiss Jane on the lips as she did so. Jane's body shot up, hands pulling against cuffs as she shook, her orgasm taking over her completely.

Maura gently stroked her clit through the aftershocks, careful not to apply too much pressure. She kissed her gently before grabbing the key out of her purse, and quickly unlocking the cuffs, kissing each wrist as she did so.

Once she regained the use of her limbs, Jane quickly shed the rest of her clothes and once again, moved up to curl up behind Maura. She pressed a quick kiss to her neck, then her shoulder. Maura turned around in her embrace to face her.

Jane kissed her gently, before pulling back to look at the other woman.

"Maur, that…that was amazing…"

Maura smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Jane. I had hoped you would."

"I really did baby. I love you Maur, so much." she said as she kissed her chastely.

"I love you too Jane." she replied as they laid there together, kissing gently and expressing everything they felt towards each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So...thoughts? Like it? Dislike? Drop me a review, por favor! :P<strong>


End file.
